


Preposterous

by Tobi83



Category: Scott & Bailey
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobi83/pseuds/Tobi83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-Propositions...what leads up to Gill asking Julie out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preposterous

“So?”

An uncomfortable silence permeated the bathroom until the long haired brunette finally huffed out a sigh and heaved herself up onto the counter top, her long legs sliding smoothly across one another, hands coming to rest palm down either side of her legs, fingers gripping the edge of the surface.

“No offense Boss, but why are you asking me? Wouldn't Janet be better?”

A slightly raised eyebrow was her only reply from the smaller woman opposite her, who then resumed her pacing.

Never one to take an opportunity to keep quiet, Rachel continued “besides, my love life is shit…you've watched most of it fall apart. How can I possibly have any advice worth taking, never mind offering?”

“Are you done?” Gill asked having finally stopped pacing.

Rachel fidgeted with her hands then placed the back on the surface. “Yes ma’am” she muttered feeling like she was back in High School getting reamed out by the head teacher. She fought the urge to swing her legs.

“I’m asking you Sherlock, because of all the people I know, I reckoned you would be the least judgmental.”

“Well…of course I’m not going to judge, for a start you’re my boss, and then there’s that thing about not throwing rocks around if you live in a greenhouse or some such, gay ex-con brother…”

Sensing the Rachel was working her way up to a full head of steam and a full list of reasoning, Gill took the opportunity to speak up.

“Rachel, I’m not asking you to keep state secrets here…I just wanted someone’s… advice. Once burnt twice shy and all that, if we’re going to be bandying about tired old cliches.” A long pause followed “Also, that was kind of my point when I said you weren't going to judge. Why do I call you Sherlock again?” asked Gill contemplatively.

Rachel looked vaguely embarrassed “Oh. Sorry Boss.” She paused “You’re serious though, you want my advice about dating DI Dodson?” Rachel all but squeaked.

“If it helps, you could always call her Julie for the sake of this conversation” suggested Gill helpfully “and yes, I do. You've dated women, who better to ask?”

“Um, well no actually, I haven’t.”

Gill’s mouth formed a small ‘o’ of surprise, her eyes widening as the full ramifications of her assumptions settled into the forefront of her mind. “You've never… oh, I've buggered this up good and proper” she muttered.

“Okay” said Rachel suddenly still not looking at Gill “so I've shagged a few, just not dated…” she trailed off having finally looked up and seen Gill’s face. “Oh! It’s okay…” she hastened to assure her rapidly blushing colleague “really. Anyway, what makes you think I wouldn't have screwed that up as much as I have anything else?”

Gill remained silent, mouth working in quiet horror at Rachel’s admission.

“Boss? Gill?” Rachel asked softer than she thought herself capable. “It’s okay, really! I can keep this to myself.” She paused thoughtfully before deciding to plow ahead regardless. “What’s actually bothering you? And how might I…advise?”

Gill threw up her hands “I honestly don’t know. Seemed like a good idea when I had it last night. Buggered if I know why right now.” She harrumphed rubbing a hand across the back of her neck.

“Cos I’m non-judgmental apparently” murmured Rachel with a soft smile “thanks for that by the way.” 

Gill just shrugged.

“Right then, advice.” She clapped her hands together thoughtfully, intent on doing a good job. “So, you and Julie…in a non-gossipy way…where do you stand at the moment? Is she even gay? Or interested for that matter?” she asked.

“No-where, very…do I really call you Sherlock?” Gill replied “Haven’t a bloody clue. Apparently I’m not as good at social clues as I thought I was…never knew Dave was such a bloody shag-bandit did I? Slick bastard.” Gill added in quick fire succession, marking off questions on her fingers as she answered them.

Rachel ‘huh’d in surprise “to be fair boss, I think it was his general idea that you never knew. So not sure I’m going to give you all the blame on that one. As for DI…sorry, Julie. Couldn't say I knew either way to be honest with you. Only met her a couple of times, and they were strictly work related.”

“Well, yes you wouldn't, and I advise you to keep ‘not knowing’ for the time being.”

“Goes without saying…I plan on forgetting this entire conversation if it’s alright with you.”

“Fair enough” Gill acquiesced with a soft smile. “I probably would too.”   
They remained silent for a few minutes before Rachel took up where they had left off. “Call me stupid, but I’m still a bit flummoxed as to where I come into all this?” Rachel asked vaguely waving a hand between the two of them.

“Sometimes so am I kid, so am I!” muttered Gill.


End file.
